


waiting

by Maiokoe



Series: Kyouhaba Week 2016 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Day 6, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, KyouHaba - Freeform, KyouHaba Week, KyouHaba Week 2016, Living Together, M/M, Post-Canon, cute moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiokoe/pseuds/Maiokoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hard, having him so far away. During their third year, he was just a few classrooms down, just a few feet away during practice. Ten minutes away from his home. He spent a lot of nights over there, study sessions gone long and his family more than happy to have him. </p><p>Come university, they lived together, Watari moving in after his dormmate fell through. It was fun. </p><p>And the internship was good, a great experience. Yahaba just didn't realize it'd meant Kyoutani would be moving away for three months to do it. </p><p>For KyouHaba Week Day 6: Long Distance</p>
            </blockquote>





	waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of day 4: fighting, just FYI. Takes place two years later.

“ _Shigeru.”_ Yahaba cradled the phone between his ear and shoulder, hanging up his neatly folded clothes. “ _I miss you_.”

“I miss you too, Ken,” he hummed, listening to the faint barking of dogs. “You still at work?”

“ _Yeah.”_ Yahaba hummed again, pausing in his laundry to wander of his room to pace the living room. He sighed lightly. “ _Just another month.”_

“I know, just a few more weeks,” Yahaba smiled, not that his boyfriend could see. “I still don’t understand why they sent you all the way up there…” There’s a grunt on the other end and he closes his eyes slowly. “I mean, I _know_ why they sent you up there, but still.”

“ _Because I studied my ass off and got accepted into an internship at a nationally acclaimed university, only the veterinary program is up in Hokkaido.”_

“Yeah. That. Good job, by the way.” There’s a snort and Yahaba can’t help but chuckle himself. “I only got two years with you, and then you went and left me for your career. Does this mean you’ll be the breadwinner and I’ll be the doting housewife?”

“ _You’re pretty enough.”_

Yahaba gasped, bracing his hand over his heart. “ _Kentarou_! Am I just being used because of my pretty face? Does this—does this make me—no, no, you can’t be that cruel, but…” he sucked down a breath, closing his eyes and throwing his arm over his eyes. “ _Does this make me the gold-digging trophy wife?!”_

Right as his door opened and his roommate walked in.

As Kyoutani laughed over the phone, loud and abrasive, caught totally off-guard from Yahaba’s theatrics, Yahaba dropped his arm, gazing blankly back at the man staring back at him.

Watari raised a brow. “You aren’t _that_ pretty.”

“Watari! How _dare_ you!” Kyoutani was still laughing and Yahaba huffed. “Honestly, you people take me for granted! Just you wait! I’ll make _sure_ you know how amazing I am!” Watari waved a hand, dropping his bag and making his way towards the kitchen of their shared apartment.

“Sure, sure.”

“Watari!” He perched on the arm of the couch, scowling at his friend as he opened cupboards. “Oi, Ken, _stoop_!”

“ _Trophy wife? **You?** Pffft!”_

“Oi!”

“Sure, you’re pretty,” Watari shoves half his sandwich in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully, “But don’t quit your day job anytime soon, kay?” Yahaba scowls. “Speaking of, doesn’t your shift start soon?”

“Nah, I got switched. Tomorrow morning instead.” Watari hums around another bite of his dinner, pattering towards the spare room where he’s staying. “Ken?”

“ _Yeah?”_ Yahaba leans back against the couch, the frame digging into his back, but not caring at the moment.

“Just another month.”

“ _Fourish weeks.”_

Yahaba sighed. “Dad… Dad called.” He pauses, listening to the soft huff. “He and Mom want me to come visit. It’s been awhile, since I’ve been home.”

_“Do you want to?”_

Yahaba swallows, closing his eyes. “Somewhat,” he whispers.

His father had been more devastated that Kyoutani and his “girlfriend” broke up just before graduation than Kyoutani was. So when Kyoutani had suggested Yahaba room with him (“We’re going to the same school, and I figured getting an apartment would be—“ “Oh yeah, sure, absolutely! Shigeru, you wanna room with Kyoutani? You keep him in line, you hear? Make sure he eats and everything? Still can’t believe it, really, Kyoutani, honestly, what a tragedy, and after everything you’ve gone through!”) he’d been all aboard.

They… had yet to inform Yahaba-san that they weren’t _just_ best friends and roommates. His mother took it well, supporting them in her quiet way, but his father was still… aggressive. Very much so. Kyoutani’s parents were ecstatic that he actually _liked_ someone—they’d been despairing that their son would end up alone because of his intimidating personality. They absolutely _loved_ Yahaba and his younger sister enjoyed painting his nails.   

“ _Then visit.”_

“It’s not… It’s not that _easy_ ,” he whispered, raising his hand to cover his eyes. “It—it’s _hard,_ Ken. I just—I just can’t forget, not that quickly—“ he clicked his jaw shut, sucking down a quick breath. “ _Everything he’s put me through.”_

His mother, though caring, was very traditional, much like his father. And, if he drank too much and hit her (or him) then she was silent and accepted his verdict, despite the pain it did to her. Despite the bruises.

Yahaba got away, through the excuse of school and scholarships and an apartment with Kyoutani just outside the city. He’d visited, as a good son should, but he stayed with the Kyoutanis a lot more often—usually without telling his parents he was even back.

“ _Then don’t.”_

“Hey, Ken, look here, you aren’t being helpful!”

“ _Just do want you want. Do what makes you happy. You wanna see them? Go see them. You don’t? Alright.”_ Yahaba groaned, straightening to hunch over.

“It must be nice, being so simple. Is that why you get along with the dogs so well, _Mad Dog-chan_?”

“ _Watch it. Just cause I kiss you doesn’t mean I won’t hit you.”_ Yahaba’s lips quirked. While Kyoutani would threaten him, he would _never_. He was all bluster, despite his delinquent appearance.

_Yahaba’s father had never threatened, he just **did.**_

“I think…” he took in a shaking breath. “I think it’d be nice. To see Mom. Not spend the night, but visit.” There’s a hum and he can tell Kyoutani likes this plan. The bottle blond very much doesn’t like him staying over for an extended period of time, especially not overnight. It brings back the anger and rage he felt seeing the bruises, knowing what happened some nights. Yahaba tends to agree.

“ _Tell her I say hey.”_

“Yeah, I will. Hey.”

“ _Yea?”_

“Just four more weeks. Then I get to kiss you.” Yahaba grins at the spluttering.

 _“Shi-shigeru, don’t be embarrassing, you dork!”_  

“Embarrassing?” Yahaba purrs and the line goes suspiciously quiet. “I haven’t even _started_ yet, Kentarou. You’ll finally come home, and I’ll get to see you, _touch_ you, and I don’t care where we’re at, I’m kissing you so everyone knows you’re _mine_.”

“ _…shit. Godamnit.”_ Yahaba giggles at his breathy tone.

“You okay~?”

“ _Shu up, you—you—damn it. I miss you.”_

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Ken, alrght? I love you.”

_“Love you too.”_


End file.
